mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Slicknickshady/I don't understand all the Sarah hate in some places right now.
My first blog post on this wikia. Wish it was a better one but i wanted to get a few other opinions . Since the airing of "Hottie Ho-Tep" there has been a lot of Sarah bashing on tumblr and in reviews of the episode. My opinions are.. 1. Too many people are assuming Sarah knows that Ethan has a thing for her. We have seen nothing that shows that. 2. What is this friendzoned stuff? I don’t see it. She just said it’s better to have friends. And not to mention she was just played a fool by another creep the previous day. Why would she be ready for Romance the day after all that drama? Seems pretty realistic to me she wouldn’t want to jump right back into romance. 3. Also, people saying Sarah FELL deeply for this Ho-Tep guy are wrong via what is canon. Sarah said “I can’t even believe I ALMOST fell for that guy.”. So it’s Canon that she didnt, she almost did. 4. She is a Teenage girl, She isnt a perfect character. I don’t agree with all of her actions but i don’t think it’s OOC or anything like that. 5. Like it or not, some sort of Etharah is going to happen in the finales. She is either going to accept a date w/ Ethan or who knows…maybe she even ask’s him. Somehow, Someway, A date was agreed upon. So it’s too soon to say Sarah will never harbor feeling’s for Ethan because we have seen the beginning stages to it IMO. 6. I see numerous people discounting the CANON fact at the end of the episode about Ethan being the true romantic. It wasnt false and empty. It was said. Rather you choose to believe it or not..The Creators and The Writers have Sarah believing it and Saying it. So you can’t just pick and choose what you take as gospel. Now if you said something like “I would have liked it if they made it a little more clearer during the episode of how Sarah got to realize that” then fine. But you can’t discount it’s existence. I mean i have seen people say they don't buy the final scene. Well newsflash to those people...The scene exists. It's canon fact that Sarah said Ethan is a ture romantic. I didnt necessarily like how the writers portrayed Sarah in the episode but to go as far as some of these other people are saying..That it's going to taint the Etharah pairing forever...and how it killed Etharah,,and etc...Are just so out of touch. I still love Sarah. She isnt perfect, but i don't expect her to be and neither should anybody else. I go by what i see and whats canon. We have seen nothing to show that Sarah knows Ethan has a thing for her. And therefore we can't fault Sarah for not being a mind reader. Category:Blog posts